


Then let me make it whole again

by tvproducer02



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvproducer02/pseuds/tvproducer02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 2.22 - Deleted Scenes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then let me make it whole again

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't check grammar.

**Do you miss me?**

**Like someone cut a hole in me.**

 

“Why did you tell me that? Tell me how to kill your sister.”

 

“I just thought you would -”

 

“Would need to know, to use in the future you mean, in care your sister decides to kill me or or Perry or Lafontaine.”

 

Laura steps closer to Carmilla who stands.

 

“Laura.”

 

“No, don’t Laura me, you don’t have the right to save me when you left.”

 

“Save you? This wasn’t about saving you, just informing you.”

 

“Informing me, let you informed me that we were living in the Dean’s former apartment. Carm, the things we did here,” Laura eyes flicks to the camera, “they are not to be repeated.”

 

“Oh really?” Carmilla says, you can hear the purr after she said it.

 

Laura takes a step back.

 

“Carm don’t.”

 

“Don’t what?” She purrs again.

 

“I’m too tired for this. Aren’t you tired too, you think three hundred years of seducing girls, one would be tired of it.”

 

Carmilla is taken back. She inhales sharply.

 

“It wasn’t like I was used to it. I was just very good at it.”

 

Laura exhales hotly, unaware she was holding her breath.

 

“You - Mattie - your mother, argh. Don’t you see how wrong everything, a month ago we were here on this couch.” Laura lays a hand on the lounge chair/couch in question, “talking about love and running away. I don’t want to run away, don’t you?”

 

Carmilla spoke softly, “Not anymore.”

 

Laura laughs. “Not anymore she says. I guess that arrow did more than just bring you back here,” she says haughtily.  

 

“Laura.”

 

“Don’t ‘Laura” me. You were the one that left.” Like a stab in the heart.

 

Carmilla chokes out, “I don’t know how to fix this.”

 

That is when Laura snaps, she takes a good look at Carmilla. Like she was seeing her for the first time that night. The sagging shoulders, unclean hair, bags under her eyes, tears running down her face. Laura feels water threatening to fall from her eyes. She blinks as they start to do their job.  

 

And then in a rush they just kissed each other. Lips smashing into each other. Laura gasps into Carmila open mouth, before they continuing tasting each other lips.

 

Their hands went everywhere, wanting to re-touch everything again. Familiar hands touching familiar places. Everything felt like it was on fire. They helped each other take off their clothes, starting with Laura’s owl sweater and Carmilla’s see-through blouse.  

 

They kept whispering “I love you” and “I missed you” to each other. As the last of the articles of clothings and dropped to the floor. Laura dumps noses with Carmilla, giggling, as she pushes her onto the lounge chair. Laura straddles Carmilla. Laura looks into Carmilla’s eye, desperate that they can make things work. Carmilla nods, silently pleading to Laura to continue you.

 

“My Laura.”

 

“My Carmilla.”  

 

Skin was on skin. Lips on lips. Hands on hips, hair, everywhere. Hearts sync as one.

**  
Then let me make it whole again.**

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a sex dream I had.


End file.
